


Henry Winchester

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Henry Winchester Collection [3]
Category: Henry Danger (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, AUish, Angels, Angst, Angst/Comfort, Bad title but I'll fix it later, Can I please stop writing Henry Danger crossovers?, Character Deaths, Comfort, Crossover, Damn I hate myself so much, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, First fic in SPN???, Free Will, Heaven, Hell, Henry Hart gets a tattoo, Henry Hart needs to catch a break, Henry Winchester - Freeform, Heroes, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know what I'm doing at this point., M/M, Monsters, Nickverse, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Probably not though, Superheroes, Supernatural - Freeform, Superpowers, Suspense, Swellview - Freeform, Tattoos, Team Free Will, Teen Angst, Tense, The CW, The Hero League, The Villain League - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, Um... AU, Vampires, Villains, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Wendigos, Werewolves, What possessed me to write this fic?, Why Did I Write This?, YA, but I keep putting the poor boi through so much and that's probably never going to happen, how do I tag this fic?, mature - Freeform, nickelodeon, non-cannon, teen, teenage hunters, teenage superheroes, that's twisty, twisty, twisty endings, what even is this?, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Though his friends know he was adopted, no one knows much about Henry Hart's life before he moved to Swellview and that's how he likes it. Until that is, multiple reports of grave disturbances are made and Kid Danger gets kidnapped by his two dumbass brothers who claim to be the best hunters in the country.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I blame the fact that both of these shows are in hiatus until the end of the month and I have to release my fandomness somewhere so here you go!
> 
> Let me know if I should continue this or not(?)
> 
> For the ages I'm kinda going screw them all? All characters are the same ages they currently are in both shows, but the flashback scenes I've written probably don't match up with that at all and I don't care enough about this right now to go through and fix it. If one of y'all want to comment what ages you think they should be let me know cause I could use the help.
> 
> IDK I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything.
> 
> Cross-posted onto my Wattpad account.
> 
> Enjoy another fic of Henry having teen angst and inner turmoil.
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

_ Dean laughed as six-year-old Henry continued to run around the Impala chasing Sammy because the middle of the three stole his book. “Give it back Sammy!” Henry screeched, falling to the gravel road in laughter as Sammy tickled him. _

_ “Get in the car boys,” their dad said after fixing whatever was wrong with Baby. Henry cheered as he climbed into the back seat with Dean. _

_ “Where’re we going dad?” Dean asked as they crossed the state border into Wisconsin. Henry watched in awe as small farm towns turned into the huge city known as Swellview. _

_ “Dad, you said we don’t go to Swellview!” Sam exclaimed from the front seat. Their father didn’t say anything as they pulled into a small suburban neighborhood. _

_ “Dean, Sammy, stay in the car.” Their dad grumbled, _

_ “Dean, Sam!” Henry called out to his brothers, clutching a bracelet Dean quickly shoved into his hands before their father pulled him out of the car. Henry stayed silent as he watched his father ring the bell twice. The door opened and a woman Henry had never seen before stood in the doorway. She looked between Henry and his father and seemed to understand something Henry didn’t know. _

_ “Hello John,” she said addressing his father. “And I assume you’re Henry?” She asked squatting down so Henry could see her face. “It’s nice to finally meet you kiddo. I bet you like hot chocolate, right?” Henry nodded as he took a shy step forward out from behind his dad. John huffed, _

_ “He’s your problem now. I’ve tried Siren, but he’s not Sam or Dean.” Henry guzzled down the hot chocolate the nice woman placed in front of him. _

_ “I know, there’s something special about him.” Henry slurped the rest of the chocolate before reaching for a cookie from the plate in front of him. “He’s not going to become a hunter like your other two.” John sighed as he ran a hand down his face, _

_ “I didn’t want them to become hunters.” The woman smiled as if remembering a fond memory. _

_ “Dad, I want Sammy.” His father frowned then turned to face him, _

_ “Henry, this woman is named Siren Hart. She’s your mother and I’m leaving you here okay?” Henry stopped babbling as he watched his father walk out the door they came through leaving Henry’s duffle bag behind him. _

_ The youngest Winchester pouted for months until he saw his first Captain Man news report. He knew he couldn’t fight monsters like his brothers and father did, but there was already something better in Swellview. A superhero! _

Henry woke up with a start in the middle of the Man Cave’s medical center.  _ I haven’t had that dream for months, _ he thought to himself while assuring Ray he was fine. “I swear, if you ask me if I’m okay one more time I’m going to taser  _ myself _ .” He retorted as his friends corralled around him in concern. He shrugged off the top-half of his Kid Danger uniform, not bothering to pop a bubble. The blonde walked into the Man Cave when the Captain Man Hotline rung.

“Captain Man’s hotline, this is Captain Man speaking.” Ray said as Henry changed back into his alter ego.

_ “Captain Man, it’s me. The chief of Swellview police.”  _ Henry couldn’t help but smirk as his mentor rolled his eyes,

“Yes I know it’s you Chief. What’s the emergency?” The chief looked off camera as if to check to see if he was really alone before answering.

_ “We have reports of multiple grave disturbances. I was hoping you and Kid Danger could go check them out.” _ Ray glanced at Henry, who nodded, before turning back to the Chief.

“We’ll let you know who we find out there.” The Chief nodded then hung up the call. Henry frowned slightly to himself. The usual criminal activity wasn’t so specific, the superhero duo normally only had to deal with the higher-level stuff. Dr. Minyak, Rick Twittler, The Toddler, and the like. “Got anything to say Kid?” Henry shook his head,

“Nope. Let’s go to the graveyard and get this over with.” Captain Man nodded then Henry followed his mentor into the Man Van. As they approached the graveyard it was obvious the people who were doing the grave disturbing were still there.

“I see them Captain Man,” Henry said as he crept along the current path he was on. “There are only two of them though…” He continued trailing off as he only saw two leaning over the dug up grave. The one on the right lit a match and threw it into the pit creating a bonfire. Suddenly an unseen force forced Henry off his feet and threw him into a gravestone in front of him, alerting the two men to his presence. The shorter one pulled a gun, while the moose-like one pulled a strange looking knife.

“Dean, you can’t shoot him. It’s Kid Danger!” The taller one shouted, well-aware whoever attacked him was still behind him. Using his hyper-motility Henry dodged the bullet that was aimed at him, but he didn’t dodge the next power burst. His head hit the floor as his eyes rolled to the top of his head.

As per his training, Henry used his other senses to feel out the room he was in before opening his eyes. He could tell they were underground for sure, some kind of dungeon or jail cell judging by the old metal chains that had him tied down to an old metal chair. Henry could smell dust and maybe… pizza? That didn’t make any sense though. He opened his eyes to the point where they were slivers, and nothing more. “When his he going to wake up?” A kid, really teen, sounding voice asked.

“Depends,” a much rougher voice answered, “how hard did you hit him?” The teen didn’t say anything in response. Henry felt someone’s breath on his face, “open your eyes kid, we aren’t going to hurt you. Besides, pretending to sleep is the oldest trick in the book.” Henry opened his eyes the rest of the way and what he saw confirmed his suspicions. He scanned the room for any obvious threats, aside from his captors, and found none. The sidekick forced himself to relax in his chair. Ray would find him, kick these loser’s asses and then he and Henry would probably celebrate by getting ice cream.

“Sorry if I hurt you,” the teen said from the corner. From what Henry could tell he seemed to be harmless, but an occasional golden tint would pass over his eyes. The older man, Henry figured he was the shorter of the two who he saw in the graveyard, reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet Henry swore to never take off. He pulled at the chains, but it was no use.

“Give that back!” He said glaring at his captor. The man seemed to be completing something before asking,

“What’s your name?” Henry smirked,

“Yeah right, like I’m stupid enough to tell you my identity. Once I get out of here Captain Man and I are going to kick your asses ten ways to Sunday.” The man laughed heartily, then tossed the bracelet at Henry. It landed in his lap, just out of his reach.

“You ever hear of the name Winchester kid? You’ve got some hunter tattoos, but you aren’t a normal hunter are you?” Henry froze then,

“Why do you care about the Winchesters?” The man held his hand back, warning the teen to stand back. Then he leaned forward and looked Henry in the eyes.

“Henry, it’s me, Dean.” Henry’s eyes widened as his oldest brother reached forward to peel of the grimy mask covering his face.

“But I don’t… I always make sure to take care of the hunts in Swellview so Captain Man and the Hero League don’t learn about the monsters.” Dean shrugged as he signaled for the teen to unchain Henry,

“Guess you missed one kiddo, come on. Sammy’s got pizza in the kitchen.” Henry stood then eyed the teen wearily. The teen smiled then held out his hand,

“Sorry about kidnapping you. Dean and Sam said it was so your boss wouldn’t try to attack us. My name is Jack.” Henry shook Jack’s hand then suddenly realised,

“Captain Man! He’s going to be looking for me, I have to go back.” Dean’s face fell as they turned the corner into the kitchen.

  
“ _ Henry _ ?” Sam asked, obviously surprised. Henry wrapped his brother up in a bone-crushing hug before stealing a few slices of pizza.

“You know, dad left you with your mom so you wouldn’t grow up a hunter.” Dean commented, Henry nodded before sinking his teeth in a steaming slice of hot cheese pizza.

“We have a lot to catch up on.” He said after swallowing his bite, “first let me call my boss so he doesn’t freak out.” Sam nodded then the sidekick left the room and entered the library of the mansion. As he looked closer, the bookshelves were lined with encyclopedias of supernatural information. Everything ranging from Ghosts, to Leviathans, to Angels and Demons were stacked higher than Henry could reach. He sighed then flipped open his Whiz Watch and pressed the Man Cave button. Sure enough, before it rang twice Ray, still dressed as Captain Man hovered over his wrist in hologram mode.

_ “Kid!”  _ Ray exclaimed,  _ “are you okay? Where are you, I’ll send the Man Copter to pick you up.”  _ Henry rolled his eyes at his boss’s overprotective tendencies then said,

“Relax Captain Man. I’m safe.” A look of realisation crossed Ray’s face then he asked,

_ “Kid, where’s your mask?”  _ Henry froze then said,

“It doesn’t matter.” Ray looked furious,

_ “It doesn’t matter?” _ He hissed, his little hologram began to pace.  _ “Kid, how is keeping your identity a secret something that doesn’t matter?” _ The sidekick sighed,

“I trust the people I’m with Captain Man. I’m fine, safe,  _ alive, _ and uninjured. I don’t need an extraction, but I don’t know when I’ll be back in Swellview.” Ray narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms,

_ “What the hell are you talking about? You’re Kid Danger! I need my sidekick.” _ Henry nodded then said,

“That’s why you’ll have Jasper. Listen to me Ray,” Henry started no longer caring about identities. “Something’s come up, a problem with the family business so to speak.” Ray looked confused and Henry couldn’t blame him. Though Charlotte and Jasper both knew he was adopted, they knew nothing of his life before Swellview. “Ask Piper, she knows some of it.” Henry couldn’t help but wince at the memory.

* * *

_ Henry was ten and Piper was only five, but that didn’t stop the monsters. The Harts were going camping one weekend for family bonding, because Henry still wasn’t acclimated with normal life. The camping ground Mr. Hart rented for them was the only one around for miles, tall trees hung overhead ominously as their branches cracked creepily in the wind. On the way to the campground Henry couldn’t help but keep track of the fact that there was a nearby camping system.  _

_ The perfect hunting ground for a Wendigo. _

_ When Piper had to go to the bathroom, Henry volunteered to go with her. He turned away for a split second then her scream whipped through the forested areas like a rocket. Running as fast as his legs could carry him Henry raced towards where he saw the caves and ran in head first, after calling 911 that is. He called her name through the tunnels until he could hear her whimpering. Henry approached his sister with caution, but when it was clear the Wendigo wasn’t near the nest he charged at her. Using a crowbar he found he broke the chains tying her to the wall. He squeezed her then saw fear as a dark shape was reflected in her eyes. Henry grabbed a can of gasoline the Wendigo stole from previous campers then dragged Piper back towards the entrance of the caves. He lit the caves ablaze just as the emergency services arrived to save them. _

_ A year after the event Henry told his little sister the truth about the monsters that go bump in the night, then forbade her from ever becoming a hunter like his brothers and father. At least, not until she was a grown-up… _

_ She agreed. _

* * *

Henry sighed as his boss reluctantly hung up leaving him alone in the library. “Hey Hen?” Sam called to him, Henry smiled as he turned to face his brother.

“Yeah Sammy, what’s up?” The middle of the three Winchesters held up folded sweats,

“Jack figured you’d want to change out of your uh… costume, so he decided to loan you some clothes until we could go to the store.” Henry accepted the clothing with thanks, then Sam continued, “we also figured you’d want your own room so Dean cleared his stuff out and moved into one of the bigger ones.” Henry nodded then followed Sam to the second floor of the building and into his new bedroom.

“Hey Sam?” He called as his brother left the room, Sam stopped and turned back. “Thanks for well…” The hunter nodded before saying,

“I don’t know what you’ve been through in Swellview. If you ever need to talk to anyone about anything, Dean and I are usually up pretty late, and wake up early in the morning.” Henry smiled and then nodded. Sam finally left him alone and Henry peeled himself out of his Kid Danger attire for the final time, layer by layer.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things come to light for both the Winchesters and the Man Crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I've got so many things planned for this fic! All chapters will be labeled as unedited until further notice so sorry for any grammar/spelling errors.
> 
> Shout out to @woahjustkeiteasyman for being the first comment on the first chapter :) Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> ~Randomnerd3

Captain Man stood over the grave that the two men turned into a bonfire with his arms crossed against his chest. “Listen, are you sure these are the two men who showed up here two weeks ago?” He asked the owner of the graveyard. The man seemed to be uncomfortable with the situation, shifting his feet back and forth against the gravel beneath them.

“Yeah, but Captain Man… they were helping me.” Ray frowned,

“They were helping you burn the remains of someone’s loved one?” Chris, according to the guy’s name-tag, didn’t respond. “Look, Chris, these two men kidnapped Kid Danger alright? If anything happens to my sidekick I’m going to kill them both.” Chris tensed then turned to the superhero.   
  
“Their names were Special Agent Hendrix and Steve. The three claimed to be looking into some kind of unusual cases, one of which happened to be centered around someone buried in my graveyard.” Chris paused before rolling his shoulders back and stepping to face Captain Man. The superhero took a small step back in surprise. “Any other questions?” Captain Man shook his head,

“No, that will be all. I’m sorry to disturb you in the middle of the day. Time is of the essence in a kidnapping case, you understand?” Chris nodded then turned backwards and walked back in the direction of the on site house. Ray sighed before calling the Man Cave,

_ “Kid Danger is -”  _ Charlotte stopped herself when she realised Ray was the one calling. Ray cleared his throat then began to speak as he walked back toward the Man Van.

“Still missing Char,” he opened the Man Van door and climbed into the car. “I’ve got names though, SSA’s Hendrix and Steve…” He trailed off then, “damn it!” He exclaimed as he realized what he forgot, “the graveyard owner said there was a third one.” Charlotte turned to her monitors for a few minutes before saying,

_ “You better get down here. Hendrix and Steve? Yeah, they don’t exist on the FBI database. Their real names are Sam and Dean Winchester.”  _ Ray let a stream of curses escape as he mapped out the quickest way back to Junk ‘N Stuff.

_ Then: Three years ago… _

_ Today marked Henry’s second month working as Kid Danger and damn, he knew there were hunts happening in Swellview he just didn’t realize how many of them they were. “Damn it,” Henry muttered as he tried to hack into the Man Cave’s computers. “Come on Sammy,” he said quietly to himself, not entirely sure why. The screens lit up green as he was granted access into the classified Man Computer files. He booted up the program his uncle Bobby set up and downloaded all of the supernatural-related cases before deleting the raw versions off the Man Cave’s system. _

_ “Henry!” Ray exclaimed shocking the sidekick, jumping in surprise Henry quickly closed the programs he had set up before turning to face his mentor with a faux smile. _

_ Modern Day _

_ Lebanon, Kansas _

Jack sat up awake in his bed despite the red lights on his clock blinking  _ 4:30AM _ at him from across the room. It wasn’t that he had insomnia, it  _ wasn’t _ that. It was the nightmares, he was afraid to go to  _ sleep _ . Giving up on the sleep thing he decided to walk around the Men of Letters base until Sam woke up from a nightmare. Winding his way through the hallways and rooms Jack found himself standing outside the library. Sighing, he creaked open the doors then entered the room. “I swear, you’re the most overprotective person I know… and  _ that’s _ including Captain Man.” Jack paused, if Henry was around the corner talking to his Swellview friends he should leave. Then again, Sam and Dean’s youngest brother seemed to be more secretive about his life back in his hometown. Even though he was a sidekick, Jack figured he’d be talking more about his family. Dean had mentioned something about his birth mother marrying a man and having a daughter.

_ “I know I promised to wait until I turned eighteen, but the calls are getting close.” _ A girl responded. Through the bookshelves Jack could see the blonde run a hand through his hair.

“I didn’t want you anywhere near this.” The Nephilim watched his brother slouch in a lounge chair. “Captain Man can’t know about this stuff, but once the Hero League finds out about the monsters shit’s going to hit the fan.” The girl didn’t respond verbally, but whatever she  _ did _ respond didn’t seem to do Henry any good. Jack accidentally knocked a couple of books off the shelf. Cursing, he quickly stacked the books again but Henry was already on guard. His head snapped directly in the direction where Jack was hiding.

_ “Something wrong?” _ The girl asked, Henry shook his head and hung up the Pear call. Henry gestured for Jack to step out of his hiding place so he did.

“Why are you up so late?" Henry asked Jack as the Nephilim took a seat next to the ex-sidekick. Jack sighed,

"I have nightmares. Sometimes, I'm too afraid to close my eyes at night." To Jack's surprise Henry smiled.

"I know what you mean."

* * *

Smirking to himself Henry said, “what, you thought that living in a city with superheroes was going to be rainbows and unicorns?” Jack frowned then retorted,

“Isn’t that why superheroes exist though? To keep people safe and let them have fun?” The ex-sidekick nodded. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Henry spoke.

“You’re not wrong, but  _ being _ a superhero is different. I wasn’t born into it like most of the Hero League were, I was recruited and ‘untrained’, at least, when it comes to Captain Man’s version of training. Not to mention, I got the job back when I was thirteen years old, that.” Henry paused, “wow, that makes it five years since I started…” Jack looked at Henry confused, the blond chuckled. “Never mind, look. I’ve seen a hell of a lot of shit and bottom line is no matter where you go you see people you’ve failed whenever you close your eyes.” The Nephilim frowned then reached forward and wrapped his arms around Henry in a hug.

“You’re back now. Dean kept telling stories about you, ya know?” Jack said as the two made their way to the kitchen. Henry frowned,

“He did?” Jack nodded,

“Even though he knew where you were he said your dad forbid him or Sammy from going back to find you.” Henry pulled down the coffee grinds from the shelf as Jack poured water into the coffee maker.

“Early risers?” Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen an hour later, according to Henry’s watch it was already six o’ clock in the morning. Henry shrugged then sipped some of his coffee before letting out a stream of curses,

“Fucking damn it!” He exclaimed, after seeing his family’s concerned and surprised expressions Henry began to explain. “I have this… thing,” He said hesitantly. Sam gestured for him to continue, “it’s called hyper-motility.”

“Hyper-motility?” Jack asked, trying out the sound of the words for the first time. Henry nodded,

“It’s a super power. Ra -” Henry coughed then corrected himself, “about a year into my sidekick gig Captain Man realized I needed some kind of superpower, something that would help me keep up with the rising criminal activity in Swellview.” He laughed at Sam’s expression, “relax, he didn’t have me take a drug…” He muttered, “unless spider venom vapor counts as a drug… anyways, after going through this whole thing with people from another country, I ended up getting heightened sense and mobility. Enhanced hearing, reflexes, stuff like that.” Sam nodded, but Jack looked confused. As a further explanation Henry used his speed to run into Lebanon and get two shirts with the city on it. Jack’s face lit up while Sam’s fell to disbelief.

“I never really believed superheroes existed. Always thought they were urban myths.” Henry smirked as Jack pulled the Lebanon shirt over the one he was already wearing.

“Trust me Sam, sometimes I wish they were myths. Dr. Minyak is an insane son of a bitch.” Henry couldn’t help but get lost in his memories.

* * *

_ Five years ago... _

_ Sellview, Wisconsin _

_ He entered the junk store not sure what to expect, just that he’s not leaving without that job. Henry approached the strange man at the front desk. “What are you looking at?” The man asked him, Henry cursed then pulled the first lie he could out of his ass, _

_ “Nothing, uh… just observing this turtle’s butt. “ He winced at how horrible the lie sounded. The man raised an eyebrow, then turned back to feeding his venus fly trap. “Um, excuse me sir, but my name is Henry Hart.” The man paused the plant feeding. “I saw the post about the job?” This got his attention. _

_ “The job…” he said, Gooch was his name if Henry was reading his name tag right.” Suddenly a loud burping noise sounded making Henry jump in surprise. _

_ “Did that plant just burp?” He asked pointing at it. Gooch gestured to a beaded curtain that hung in the doorway of a back room. _

_ “Go back.” Gooch said mysteriously. Henry frowned, _

_ “Come back?” He asked confused, Gooch seemed to be annoyed as he repeated his earlier statement, _

_ “Go back.” Henry hesitated then, _

_ “To where?” Gooch rolled his eyes and dropped the man of mystery act. _

_ “Kid, just go to the back.” Henry nodded, _

_ “Thanks man.” Just as he stepped toward the curtain the Gooch turned mystery mode back on.  _

_ “Take the elevator down.” Henry frowned again, _

_ “Which floor?” Gooch turned back to his plant, _

_ “Down…” He said distracted, Henry rolled his eyes, _

_ “The down floor?” Gooch nodded. Henry smirked, _

_ “Thanks for the help old man.” Gooch didn’t respond so Henry took it as his cue. _

_ He screamed as the elevator shot down towards the basement of the store. “Woah,” he said as the doors opened. “Dean would freak if he knew where I am.” Henry said to himself turning around and absorbing all of the high tech computer systems.  _

_ “Hey!” A guy said behind him scaring him. Henry jumped in surprise and turned around. “What’s your name kid?” Startled, Henry answered, _

_ “Henry, Winch - “ He stopped then corrected himself, “Hart, Henry Hart.” The man widely shook his hand. _

_ “Nice to meet you Henry Hart. I’m Ray Manchester AKA Captain Man.” Ray stopped shaking his hand then spread his arms wide as if to show off the room they were in. “Welcome to the Man Cave.” Henry’s eyes widened as he realised who the guy really was. _

_ “No way! That’s super cool!” Ray nodded then continued, _

_ “How would you like to be my sidekick?” Henry froze, he knew his dad didn’t want him anywhere near the hunting stuff… but technically being a superhero was the opposite of being a hunter, right? Henry stepped forward, _

_ “That would be awesome Captain Man.” Ray shook his hand again then said, _

_ “Great! I need you to hold up your right hand like this,” Ray raised his hand like a goal post. Henry copied him, then Ray said, “repeat after me.” Henry nodded, _

_ “Repeat after me.” Ray smirked back at him then began, _

_ “I Henry Hart pledge to be loyal to Captain Man.” The teen smiled, _

_ “I Henry Hart pledge to be loyal to Captain Man.” Ray continued, _

_ “And to the people of Swellview,” _

_ “And to the people of Swellview.” Ray hesitated before finishing, _

_ “I swear to always protect the innocent, no matter who I am protecting them from.” Henry hesitated, but repeated it. _

_ “I swear to always protect the innocent, no matter who I am protecting them from.” A lapse in silence occurred between them both. Ray lowered his hand and nodded satisfied, _

_ “It is done. Welcome aboard, Kid Danger.” Henry smiled as they began to construct a signature costume for his new alter-ego.  _

_ If only his family could see him now...  _

* * *

_ Modern Day _

_ Swellview, Wisconsin _

Ray sighed as he watched the security tapes from the first time he met Henry. “You know, he said he was safe, right?” Jasper said from across the Man Cave.

“The Kid doesn’t know what he’s dealing with. Knowing what the Winchesters do, they probably sold him on their satanic bullshit.” Charlotte’s melodic keyboard clacking stopped.

“Look, if you really feel like something’s up just call him. Or ask Piper, she seems to have some kind of double life she’s not telling anyone about.” Ray looked up surprised. Charlotte scoffed, “what, Henry was horrible at making excuses too. Piper’s been living off of less sleep and more coffee ever since Hen left.” Ray nodded,

“See what you can find out.” A red notification appeared on Charlotte’s computer screen.

“If you are reading this, Henry Hart is… dead?” She trailed off in silence, another notification appeared on the screen. “Sorry, I wanted to go for dramatic effect.” Charlotte read again, “here are some files that might be missing from the Man Cave’s computer files. Sorry I couldn’t tell you before Ray. There was never a right time.” Hesitantly, the teen clicked on the attached files and thousands of cases appeared blowing up on her monitor.

“Woah,” Jasper said looking over her shoulder. “What is all of this?” Charlotte clicked through a couple before saying,

“More satanic mumbo jumbo. They were all solved by Henry, this one dates to the days before he even had his hyper-motility.” She paused scrolling then said, “we have to talk to Piper.” Jasper scoffed,

“Do you seriously think Henry would tell Piper about this shit?” Charlotte opened the very first case file Henry logged into the Man Cave’s system.

“This happened when he was ten and Piper was five, a camping trip. The police near the grounds they were staying at filed it under a kidnapping case.” Jasper frowned,

“Yeah, so what?” Charlotte pointed to the screen,

“So why did Henry say Piper was taken into the caves by a monster called a Wendigo?” Ray reached around them and typed the name into the Pear search engine.

“A Wendigo is a monster created when people are so desperate they start…” he stopped reading out loud. Jasper finished for him,

“They start to consume human flesh.” Charlotte winced,

“Do you really think monsters exist Ray?” She asked their mentor, Ray ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know Charlotte. If they do, why didn’t Henry just tell us? Let us in on this stuff? We could’ve helped him in the long run.” As he finished talking another file appeared on Charlotte’s screen.

“Adoption records?” Ray asked her, Charlotte nodded then clicked on them.

“ _ Henry’s _ adoption records. Look at the names at the tops of the forms.” Jasper’s jaw dropped as he read them aloud,

“Siren Hart and John Winchester.” Ray sighed as he popped a bubble,

“Come on Jasper, we have a family to talk to.” Jasper nodded as he followed his mentor to the elevator.

“Stay safe!” Charlotte called out as the elevator doors shut. She turned back to her monitors twisting a ring Henry gave her between her fingers. “So that’s why the ring was iron…” she said reading one of his cases regarding a vengeful ghost. “I always wondered why you had a false windowsill filled with salt.” Sighing, she began to save all of the files Henry uploaded under a new folder labeled  _ The Family Business. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know if you guys like this fic, don't be afraid to comment stuff. I'm a starving writer who feeds off of comments.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finally finds his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part in this fic. I'll probably turn this into a collection or something after I write a few more crossover fics. In case your wondering, the next chapter of the Death of Swellview City is currently being written. I just haven't gotten around to completing it.

Her bedroom door opened just as Piper slid her window shut after a long night of hunting. She dived into her bed and pulled the covers over her bloody chest and hands. “Piper, are you awake?” Her mom asked, Piper did her best to feign being asleep. “Okay honey, sweet dreams.” She said before quietly closing the doors behind her. Once the coast was clear Piper made her way to the bathroom then began scrubbing the vampire blood off her hands in the sink.

“Damn it,” she muttered when she knocked over her hairbrush. Piper bent low to pick it up when the feeling of someone watching her crept up her spine. She tensed, but kept up the act as she opened the drawer and put her hairbrush in it. Exchanging the brush for a knife she had strapped to the back of the drawer Piper narrowed her eyes as she locked the bathroom door then inched closer towards the window. Making sure not to mess with the salt lining the window sill the youngest Hart slid the window open as she peered out and observed her backyard. When it was evident there wasn’t anyone in the yard watching her she chalked her paranoia up to a lack of sleep then shut and locked the window, re-aligning the salt protecting her family from monsters. She walked back to her bedroom, pausing at her parent’s to ensure they were safely in bed. When she made it to her room Piper shut her door quietly before turning the lock and sliding the deadbolt in it’s place.

  
“Why do you have a deadbolt on your bedroom door?” A voice asked, Piper squeaked and threw her knife with accuracy at the man in her room. The person caught the knife and stepped out of the shadows.

“Captain Man,” Piper said in disbelief, “what are you doing in my room?”

“I need to talk to you,” he responded. Piper narrowed her eyes,

“About what?” The superhero didn’t seem phased at her now threatening stance.

“Henry’s family business.” Piper tensed,

“What do you know already?” Captain Man gestured to her window. Piper rolled her eyes, “fine. I’ll come with you.” She grabbed her go-bag, equipped with all her emergency hunter needs, and followed her idol out of her house.

They were in the Man Cave less than ten minutes later and Piper was going through the files Henry left for his friends to decipher. “Wait, wait, wait.” Jasper said from the couch, “you’re telling us that all of that is _ real _?” Piper nodded as she opened a new folder,

“Yup. Anything from your nightmares, Vampires, Werewolves, Elves, Dragons, Shapeshifters…” She trailed off when she saw Jasper’s look of shock. “Anyways,” Piper continued pulling up the most recent case file Henry added into the Man Cave’s system. “It looks like the last thing Henry was hunting was a coven of bloodsuckers.” She logged their last known coordinates into the Man Cave’s computer system. “This is their last known.” She said pointing to the screen.

“A five star hotel?” Captain Man asked behind her, “I didn’t even know we _ had _ those in Swellview.” Piper shrugged,

“I guess it’s something different compared to all the abandoned warehouses Henry and I have been too.” Jasper ‘s jaw hung open as he unzipped her go-bag.

“What the hell is all this stuff?” He asked her taking out her salt bullet-loaded gun. It was a gift from Henry to her, he said he got it from his dad one year when he wouldn’t shut up about a monster in his closet.

“Hunting weapons,” Captain Man held up his hands when she loaded the gun and aimed it at the nearest practice target, taking off the dummy’s head.

“Hold up. You expect me to be okay with you going off and killing all these people?” Piper’s expression turned dark,

“With all do respect, they aren’t people anymore Captain Man. The vampires are monsters who care little about human life. They need to be taken down, if you don’t help me I’m just going to do it myself.” She grabbed her steak bullets from Jasper’s hand and loaded the gun with them. For good measure she pulled out the steak that was in her bag too. Captain Man seemed to give up at this point,

“Fine. Let’s say you’re right -”

“ - I am right.” Piper said interrupting him, “these monsters have been walking the earth longer than you, longer than the Hero League. Hell, _ Henry’s _ been doing this for as long as he’s alive. What makes these vamps any different than any hunts your sidekick has taken part in?” Captain Man still seemed hesitant then caved in,

“Fine, but Jasper and I are going with you for backup, no debate.” Piper nodded and tossed them both their own guns with steak bullets. “No guns!” Captain Man exclaimed throwing it as far as he could away from himself. Piper rolled her eyes,

“I’ve been shooting for a good five years. If you want, you can use the steak.” She said tossing the wooden stick at Captain Man. The superhero caught it clumsily before sticking it into his weapon’s belt. Jasper aimed his gun at a dummy and fired, hitting the bullseye in the middle of the chest. Piper nodded, “you’re good with that Jasper?” She asked, he nodded in response then put the gun in place of his laser pointer. “Alright, we’re all set. See you on the flip side Charlotte.” She said smirking as Piper took the elevator to the surface while the two superheroes used the tubes. It was soon a half-hour later, and the three found themselves standing outside the only five star hotel in Swellview.

“So how do you usually do this?” Kid Danger asked turning to face her, “guns blazing or stealthy?”

“Usually I go guns blazing, but since I actually have back up I’m going to use it. Captain Man, you can pretend to be a VIP guest at the hotel and try to get a key card to the penthouse. Kid Danger can keep watch, while I try to sneak in through the fire escape.” She answered before turning away from them and jumping up the side of the building. As Piper approached the penthouse she armed herself with her gun and slid a spare steak up her sleeve. The blinds were shut on all the penthouse windows, but one of the latches weren’t locked. She pushed it lightly forward before slipping into the hotel room and closing it behind her.

* * *

The second he opened his eyes with a groan Henry could tell today was going to be a long day. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and saw he had a few unopened texts from his friends back in Swellview. Frowning, he saw Piper called him ten times and he never picked up.

_ 12:00PM _

_ Henry: Sorry I missed your calls. Dean and I were out late on a hunt and just got back. What’s up? _

_ 1:00AM _

_ Piper: Can’t talk now. Ttyl. _

Henry frowned to himself, usually if Piper called him more than three times it had to do something with a hunting emergency. He slid her contact name across the screen and the phone began to ring.

_ “What?” _Piper bit as she answered the phone. Henry asked,

“I saw you called me earlier -” before he could finish Piper interrupted him with a concerned shout of,

_ “Captain Man, duck!” _ The familiar sound of gunshots blasted in the speaker making Henry drop his phone in surprise. He quickly scooped it up as he pulled on his shoes and jacket.

“Piper what’s going on?” He asked his little sister, the sounds of a fight were his only answer. Henry rounded the corner and banged on Dean’s door.

_ “Henry, I’ve got to call you back!” _ Piper screamed over the thunder of bullets that pierced Henry’s eardrum. The phone call ended and Henry banged louder on Dean’s door.

“Dean!” Henry shouted, “open up!” The eldest WInchester opened the door wearing a fluffy pink nightgown. Henry stared at Dean, who responded with a shrug.

“What? They’re comfy.” Henry walked into the room and threw a pair of jeans and a shirt at his brother.

“Get dressed, we need to go to Swellview.” Dean’s eyes widened, now fully awake.

“No way! Nope, not going there with a pole long enough to reach hell.” Despite his own protests Dean began pulling a pair of pants on over his boxers.

“I think my little sister got caught up in a hunt too big for one person.” Henry said as he rushed out of the room and into the garage with Dean, Sam, and Jack all hot on his tail.

“Kid, hold up!” Sam said grabbing Henry’s arm stopping him from jumping headfirst into the Impala. “We don’t know what she was hunting do we?” He asked, Henry nodded,

“Yeah, there was a vampire nest I ended up leaving active.” Dean looked shocked,

“Why the hell would you do that?” Henry rounded on his older brother,

“Because you three idiots decided to kidnap me before I was able to burn the nest down!” Sam and Dean both had the decency to look guilty. “That’s what I thought, now. We’re going to Swellview alright, no debates.” Dean nodded and climbed into the driver’s seat while Sam slid in the passenger seat next to him. Henry took his usual place in the back of the car with Jack at his side.

They made it into Wisconsin in record time, when they crossed the state border Henry typed Junk ‘N Stuff’s address into Pear Paths on his phone. “Turn right, wait! Stop!” Henry shouted at Dean, who pulled the Impala to a screeching halt in front of the store. Henry practically leapt out of the window as he raced into the store. “Come on, hurry up!” He called after his brothers who were just reaching the door.

“Hold on Henry, what even _ is _this place?” Dean asked him, Henry ignored his question and ushered his family into the hyper-elevator in the back of the store. By the time the elevator doors dinged open Henry was red in the face due to how hard he was laughing at his brother’s panicked screaming.

“Henry?” Charlotte asked as he stepped out of the elevator, he nodded and she ran into his open arms.

“I get you’re excited to see him Charlotte, but don’t kill the kid.” Jasper said from coming out of the Sprocket. Henry found himself growing more confused,

“What happened to the hunt?” Jasper smirked,

“You mean the vampire hunt Piper just took us on?” Henry nodded as if it were obvious. Jasper didn’t look phased, “she kicked ass man. Took out the entire nest while Ra - _ Captain Man _ \- and I stood cowering in the corner of the penthouse.” A door opened and Piper herself stepped out of it.

“Oh…” She said when she saw the three hunters talking to Jasper. Henry rounded on her,

“‘Oh?’ What happened to waiting until you were eighteen Piper?” He watched a little bit of hope fade from her eyes. He rolled his own then said, “It's fine Pipes. I was just worried after that phone call.” She nodded then gave him a hug,

“I’m sorry Henry.” He smiled then turned to Captain Man, who entered while they were having their heart-to-heart.

“Captain Man.” Henry said hesitantly, he stood between his family and the superhero. He wasn’t stupid, Henry knew what superheroes thought of hunters. Ray made sure of reminding him everyday back when Henry was Kid Danger. (Before he knew Henry _ was _ a hunter, that is.) Captain Man sighed then asked,

“Can we talk?” Henry felt Dean and Sam tense behind him,

“Sure.” Dean; however, had his own plans,

“Not on my life.” His older brother protested. Henry rolled his eyes,

“I’ll be fine Dee,” he said using Dean’s childhood nickname. “I’m sure Captain Man knows not to try anything with two of the world’s best hunters, and Lucifer’s love child, in the next room.” Jack winced at being called Lucifer’s love child, but didn’t say anything. After a glaring contest Dean agreed to let Henry and Captain Man have a one on one conversation as long as they watched muted security footage from the room. Luckily, the superhero had no issues with the deal as he ushered Henry into the room Piper left when the Winchesters first arrived. The silence between Henry and his old mentor before Captain Man broke it,

“I was scared.” He said to Henry. Henry didn’t respond instead, the blonde took a sudden interest in his hands. “I thought… I don’t know what I thought, but whatever it was wasn’t good. ‘How could he leave?’ I asked myself after you left, I thought the Winchesters kidnapped you.” Henry nodded before speaking softly,

“There was a hunt they needed my help with. I knew where you stood on the whole ‘superhero versus hunters’ thing. What else was I supposed to do?” Captain Man shifted so his back was toward the security camera,

“I guess I’m just lucky Piper saved the day huh? That vampire nest was _ huge _ , there were at least thirty of them.” Henry couldn’t help but wince in sympathy for his sister. His old mentor reached up and removed his mask. Henry was shocked at how _ old _ Ray looked. Sure, the superhero literally didn’t age, but that didn’t stop the light in his eyes from fading.

“I missed it.” Henry found himself saying, “the late nights and the insane maniacs that we used to catch together.” Ray smiled,

“Jasper’s great at the job. He’s improving every day.” Henry nodded,

“I knew he would be good at it.” There was a pause then Ray engulfed Henry in a monster-hug. Henry returned it with one of his own hugs.

“What are you going to do now?” Ray asked him, Henry shrugged,

“I don’t know to be honest. The Hero League still can’t find out about me, or my brothers.” Ray nodded,

“Super President Kickbutt would well, kick our butts.” The teen smirked,

“I’d like to see her try. Jack’s more powerful than the entire Z-Force combined.” Ray smiled,

“I’m sure he is… if I can ask, what even _ is _ he?” Henry thought about his answer before saying,

“A Nephilim, the son of an Archangel and a human.”

“But in the Man Cave, you said he was Lucifer’s kid.” Henry nodded,

  
“Lucifer was an Archangel before he fell taking half of heaven with him. One day, he met a woman named Kelly Kline, and well… impregnated her with Jack. She died the day he was born.” Ray’s expression fell. Henry sighed as the two sat in silence once again.

“If you want to… if you want to leave, I’m not stopping you.” The blond’s face dropped,

“Who said anything about me leaving?” To his surprise, Ray smiled,

“I did. It’s obvious how much family means to you. It’s obvious how much the _ Winchesters _ mean to you.” Henry looked crestfallen. “I’m not firing you!” Ray exclaimed quickly, “I just know you’re going to do something amazing, but it won’t be as my sidekick.” Henry nodded slightly then gave Ray another hug. Once Ray’s mask was put in place the two left the room and entered the Man Cave. Henry couldn’t help but smile at the sights he saw. Sam was teach Charlotte more in-depth hacking techniques, and whenever she understood one her face would light up, like the sky at night. Jasper was teaching Jack how to fight without using his powers, occasionally switching out the weapons they were using. Dean seemed to be observing them from a distance, but Henry knew he was enjoying watching Jack learn new things, and Sam becoming the new teacher of the family.

“Henry!” Jack shouted seeing him first, “watch this!” The Nephilim’s eyes lit up excitedly as he fired a blaster at the training targets and hit them all in a row. Henry smiled,

“Great job Jack!” He shouted back, once everyone was gathered again Henry sighed. “I’m leaving Swellview… permanently.” Piper’s eyes widened,

“What about mom and dad?” Henry chuckled then hugged her,

“They have you to protect them now, don’t they? Besides, I called them the first time I left and said I got a scholarship to a comunity college in Kansas.” Dean nodded,

“Makes sense kid.” Henry smiled at Captain Man and his friends before following his brothers to the Impala. Dean locked the doors and pulled out from his parking space in front of the junk store, Henry continued to look behind them long after the Swellview Mountain had disappeared from their view.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of it? Comment below which of the two fandoms you're in and if you're in both let me know. Oh also, according to one of the recent Henry Danger related videos Nickelodeon posted on their YouTube page Swellview is in Wisconsin so yeah. 
> 
> I'm rolling with that right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, IDK if I'm going to continue with this or not but I figured I'd publish the first chapter to see what kind if interest this kind of fic would get.
> 
> ~RandomNerd3


End file.
